femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Triviano (Death Al Dente: A Gourmet Detective Mystery)
Claudia Triviano (Jordana Largy) is the main villainess from the 2016 Hallmark film, Death Al Dente: A Gourmet Detective Mystery, the third film of the Gourmet Detective series (airdate October 9, 2016). She is the wife of restaurant owner Leo Triviano. As revealed later on, however, Claudia wasn't happy in her marriage to Leo, leading her to have an affair with Leo's hired chef, Mateo--an affair that she broke off early in the film. Even before then, Claudia had wanted out of the marriage, and during their trip to Italy, she had learned about a collection of diamonds from Leo's grandmother, Carmella. She had found the diamonds behind the picture frame of Carmella at the restaurant, and she took them to finance her life after Leo. Claudia had bought passports and identification--all of which were found by Leo, including the diamonds. Leo later confronted Claudia about her plan to leave him, as well as taking the diamonds. Claudia responded by taking a gun out of her purse and pointing it at Leo, stating that she was leaving him and demanding the diamonds. What followed was Leo attempting to take the gun out of his wicked wife's possession, with the struggle ending with Claudia shooting Leo. The shot hospitalized Leo and left him in a coma, but even after shooting her husband, Claudia met with her brother, Frank, and promised a share of the diamonds if she could get a new passport for her. However, when Frank heard that Leo was waking up, he went to the hospital and killed him by injecting a lethal chemical into him. Claudia masked her true demeanor as a greedy villainess by acting as a grieving widow, though she was suspected after Henry Ross and Maggie Price learned about her affair with Mateo. Maggie's encounter with a known forger revealed that Claudia was looking for a passport, leading to Maggie and Henry searching Claudia's home. While the former distracted Claudia, the latter found the diamonds, which began Claudia's reveal. After arriving home, the evil Claudia noticed that the diamonds were gone and later pointed her gun at Henry and Maggie, completing her reveal. Claudia confessed to everything: stealing the diamonds and shooting Leo, claiming that the shooting was an accident. Even so, she also admitted her plan to split the diamonds with Frank, who later entered and held Claudia, Henry, and Maggie at gunpoint. After Munro and Bailey arrived, Maggie fired a shot at Frank's shoulder when he refused to lower his gun, and following the confrontation, Claudia and Frank were arrested for their roles in Leo's death. Trivia *Jordana Largy also appeared as the villainous Samantha in the Lifetime film, Stranger in the House, and later appeared in another Lifetime film, Manny Dearest, as the evil Cori. *Jordana Largy later played another Hallmark film villainess, appearing as the evil Kiki Owens in 2018's Morning Show Mystery: Mortal Mishaps. Gallery Claudia Shoots Leo.gif|Claudia shooting her husband, Leo Claudia Gun & Reveal.png|Claudia's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested